1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate generally to a panel type display device and, more particularly, to a panel type display device capable of minimizing temperature increase in the interior of a case and a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel type display device, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), has a flat type panel on which images are displayed. The panel type display device has a thinner thickness and a lighter weight as compared with those of a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display device.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-162641, such a display device includes a case having front and rear cases, a display panel mounted in an interior of the case, and circuit boards mounted in the interior of the case to be electrically connected to the display panel. Air inlets through which air flows are formed at a lower portion of the rear case, and air outlets through which air is exhausted are formed at an upper portion of the rear case. Air flowing through the lower air inlets cools down the display panel and the circuit boards in the interior of the case, and is then exhausted through the upper air outlets.
However, in such a display device, a display panel and circuit boards, from which heat is produced, are mounted in the same space, such as the interior of a case. For this reason, there is a problem in that the internal temperature of the case is increased due to inter-heating between the display panel and the circuit boards. Such a temperature increase causes the surface temperature of a display panel to be increased. In the case of an LCD panel, the temperature increase causes deterioration of the liquid crystal.